5 Centimeters per Second
by kaiko94
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE] FF remake dari film animasi Jepang berjudul sama. It's HunKai fanfiction. Didedikasikan untuk event HunKai Sweet Couple.
1. Prolog

**5 Centimeters per Second**

**Cast:** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin.

**Genre:** Romance, Angst(?)

**Warn:** Yaoi, Crack Pairing, Typo(s)

**Author's Note:** FF ini adalah remake dari film animasi Jepang dengan judul yang sama. Jadi, jika ada yang pernah menonton filmnya pasti akan tahu alur cerita ff ini. FF ini author dedikasikan untuk Event HunKai Sweet Couple.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

"Mereka bilang ini lima sentimeter per detik." Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun berkulit tan berkata pada anak laki-laki lain yang memiliki warna kulit sangat kontras dengannya.

Oh Sehun—anak laki-laki berkulit putih itu—mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Huh? Mworago?"

"Kecepatan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran." Jongin menunjuk jutaan kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang berjatuhan di sekitar mereka. "Orang-orang bilang kecepatannya lima sentimeter per detik."

Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. Tersenyum kecil pada teman sebaya yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Kau selalu tahu tentang hal-hal seperti ini, Jongin-ah."

Inilah kegiatan yang rutin mereka jalani setiap harinya. Sepulang sekolah, Sehun dan Jongin akan berjalan kaki bersama menuju rumah mereka. Beriringan menyusuri taman yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon sakura kesukaan Jongin.

"Sehun-ah, bukankah sakura yang berguguran ini seperti salju?" Tanya Jongin antusias. Tangannya menengadah ke atas, menangkap beberapa helai kelopak yang terbang tertiup angin musim gugur.

"Aku rasa—"

Belum sempat Sehun menuntaskan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah berlari. Meninggalkannya yang hanya berdiri dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mulai berlari menyusulnya.

"Yak! Changkkaman!" Seru Sehun.

Jongin tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak pula memperlambat laju larinya. Anak manis itu terus berlari menyeberangi rel kereta api.

"Jongin-ah!" Panggil Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Bertepatan dengan panggilan Sehun, palang kereta api menurun. Menutup akses bagi orang yang ingin menyeberang. Untung saja, Jongin sudah melewatinya sebelum palang itu menutup.

Jongin berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun di seberang sana. Dengan senyuman manisnya, ia berkata,

"Sehun-ah... semoga kita bisa melihat sakura berguguran bersama-sama lagi tahun depan."

Kereta api melintas dengan kecepatan penuh di hadapan mereka. Menghalangi jarak pandang keduanya untuk saling menatap wajah satu sama lain.

**TBC or End?**

Hahaha akhirnya bisa muncul lagi setelah sekian lama bersemedi(?). Haduh...nggak tau deh apa yang aku pikirin saat memutuskan untuk nge-remake film animasi ini. Aku emang sengaja publish prolognya dulu, kalo ada yang berminat baru deh nanti di publish ceritanya.

Untuk para reader yang udah mau baca ff-ku, makasih banyak. Ditunggu reviewnya.

With love,

Kaiko94


	2. Chapter 1

**5 Centimeters per Second**

**Cast:** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, other cast(s).

**Genre:** Romance, Angst(?)

**Warn:** Yaoi, Crack Pairing, Typo(s)

**Author's Note:** FF ini adalah remake dari film animasi Jepang dengan judul yang sama. Jadi, jika ada yang pernah menonton filmnya pasti akan tahu alur cerita ff ini. Tapi maaf sebelumnya bagi yang sudah menonton filmnya. Cerita ini bakalan agak berbeda dari film tsb. Mungkin ada beberapa penambahan atau pengurangan scene. FF ini author dedikasikan untuk Event HunKai Sweet Couple.

.

.

.

**Musim Panas, Tahun Pertama Junior High School.**

**To: Oh Sehun**

**Aku sangat menyesal tidak menghubungimu untuk sementara waktu. Musim panas di Seoul terasa sangat panas, walaupun masih lebih dingin jika dibandingkan dengan Daegu. Tapi, aku lebih suka musim panas yang gerah di Daegu.**

Sehun sedang duduk di bangku kelasnya di XOXO Junior High School saat ini. Menggenggam secarik kertas dengan goresan huruf hangul yang tersusun rapi di atasnya. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat-lekat ke arah kertas itu, seolah-olah ingin membuat lubang di sana.

**Aspal yang terlihat seakan-akan meleleh, gemerlap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kejauhan, dan pendingin ruangan yang terlalu dingin di pusat perbelanjaan dan stasiun kereta bawah tanah.**

Sehun memang sengaja berdiam diri di kelas saat jam istirahat seperti ini hanya untuk membaca sepucuk surat yang baru diterimanya pagi tadi. Sepucuk surat yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Seseorang itu adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin. Orang yang ia sayangi sejak kecil. Orang yang sekarang berada di belahan lain Negeri Gingseng ini.

**Terakhir kita bertemu adalah saat perpisahan sekolah dasar. Sudah setengah tahun berlalu sejak hari itu.**

**Masihkah kau ingat padaku, Sehun-ah?**

* * *

**Awal Musim Gugur, Tahun Pertama Junior High School.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Sehun masih betah berada di kelasnya. Saat ia berniat menyimpan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam loker, ia mendapati sebuah amplop berwarna merah di lokernya. Sebuah surat yang berasal dari orang yang sama yang mengiriminya surat beberapa minggu lalu. Ia menerka-nerka siapa yang memasukkannya ke dalam loker.

Sehun melangkah menuju salah satu bangku dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Sejenak ia pandangi amplop di tangannya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya.

**Annyeong, Sehun-ah.**

**Gomawo atas balasan suratnya. Aku sangat senang saat membacanya. Tidak terasa musim gugur sudah tiba, ne, Sehun-ah? Daun-daun musim gugur di sini sangat indah.**

Pemuda albino itu mengulum senyumnya membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam surat itu. Jongin tidak berubah. Pemuda itu masih seperti Jongin yang dulu. Jongin yang sangat menyukai musim gugur.

Sreeekk!

Suara derit pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Seorang pemuda cantik dengan rambut light brown berjalan ke arahnya. "Sehun-ah..." Sapa pemuda bernama Luhan itu.

"Ne, Sunbae..." Jawab Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Sunbae. Panggil saja aku Hyung." Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju. "Igo mwo? Surat cinta, eoh?" Tanya Luhan ketika melihat sebuah surat yang di genggamnya.

"A-ah, aniya..." Jawab Sehun gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Mianhae, membuatmu melakukan ini seorang diri." Ucap Luhan. Nada menyesal begitu kentara saat ia berucap.

Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan berencana membuat proposal kegiatan OSIS, namun karena ada keperluan dengan guru pembimbing OSIS, Luhan sebagai Ketua OSIS tidak bisa membantu Sehun. Jadilah hanya Sehun yang menyelesaikan pembuatan proposal itu, karena itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Lagipula ini sudah selesai."

"Gomawo." Luhan tersenyum manis pada pemuda poker face itu. "Eum... Sehun-ah, benarkah kau akan pindah?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berada di hadapannya. "Ne, Hyung. Aku akan pindah saat kenaikan kelas dua nanti."

"Kemana?"

"Ke Mokpo. Appa dipindah-tugaskan ke sana."

"Oh begitu..." Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan sedikit menunduk. "Akan jadi sepi nanti jika tidak ada kau."

* * *

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk kamarnya. Tangan meraba ke dalam tas ransel di sampingnya. Mengeluarkan surat yang belum selesai ia baca.

**Aktifitas klub tari sedang benar-benar padat, jadi aku menulis surat ini di kereta.**

Sehun mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi tengkurap.

**Oh ya, aku baru saja mewarnai rambutku menjadi pirang. Rasanya warna itu sangat kontras dengan kulitku. Saat kita bertemu nanti, pasti kau tidak akan mengenaliku.**

**Kau juga berubah sedikit demi sedikit, 'kan, Sehun-ah?**

Malam itu Sehun habiskan dengan menulis surat balasan untuk Jongin. Menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang selama ini ia simpan untuk pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

* * *

**Musim Dingin, Tahun Pertama Junior High School.**

**Annyeong.**

**Cuaca dingin berlanjut. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun-ah? Di sini sudah turun salju, membuatku berpakaian tebal saat keluar rumah. Di Daegu belum turun salju, bukan? Aku sering melihat laporan cuaca di Daegu juga.**

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Ucap salah satu pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang di samping lapangan sepak bola XOXO JHS. "Tapi, berat juga terkurung dalam ruangan." Tambah pemuda bernama Namjoon itu.

"Hey, apa kalian pernah ke Seoul?" Tanya Sehun. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas dengan handuk kecil menutup matanya.

"Huh? Seoul ibukota negara ini? Aku tidak pernah ke sana." Jawab temannya—Hoseok.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke sana?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Molla. Naik kereta bawah tanah mungkin..." Sahut Namjoon ragu.

"Seoul itu sangat jauh, bukan?" Lirih pemuda milky skin itu.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Hey, murid baru! Ayo, kembali berlatih!"

"Neee!" Seru mereka bertiga kompak. Dengan langkah tergesa, mereka kembali memasuki lapangan setelah sebelumnya mengambil bola.

"Tiga minggu lagi turnamen akan segera berlangsung. Kita harus lebih giat berlatih." Ucap pelatih tim sepak bola XOXO JHS.

**Aku sangat terkejut mendengar kau akan pindah sekolah lagi. Apakah kita berdua menjadi terbiasa pindah setelah mengalaminya beberapa kali? Walaupun begitu, untuk pindah ke Mokpo, cukup jauh juga kali ini. Ketika waktunya tiba, bukan hanya jarak yang memungkinkan kita untuk naik kereta dan bertemu satu sama lain. Aku harap kau selalu sehat.**

Sehun menandai jalur kereta bawah tanah dari Mokpo menuju Seoul di peta yang baru saja ia beli sepulang latihan sepak bola tadi. Jika dihitung-hitung, ada sembilan stasiun kereta yang harus ia lewati untuk sampai ke kota Seoul. Mengapa rasanya sangat sulit hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin?

**TBC or End?**

* * *

Hai hai hai... kaiko dateng lagi bawa chapter 1 nya. Sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. Jongin memang belum muncul di chap ini. Mungkin chap depan? Atau depannya lagi? Mollayo, masih rahasia soalnya. Di sini ceritanya Sehun itu komunikasi sama Jongin lewat surat menyurat. Ada yang masih nggaak ngerti? Soalnya aku juga nggak ngerti hahahaha #plak. Abaikan, oke?

**Balasan review:**

**novisaputri09**: maksudnya Jongin pengen liat bunga sakura berguguran lagi tahun depan sama Sehun. Kan bunga sakura berguguran setahun sekali pas musim gugur, chingu.

** .7**: ini sudah dilanjut kok. Amin amin :D

**jongin48**: ahahaha ada juga yg udah nonton film ini. Iya, di sini Sehun emang jadi Takaki Tohno dan Jongin jadi Akari Shinohara. Tapi, sepertinya alurnya bakal aku ubah dikit, chingu. Biar nggak terlalu sama seperti filmnya hehehe.

**jongkwang**: sudah diupdate~ :D ini udah kilat, kan?

**Mizukami Sakura-chan**: Jongin kenapa ya? *pasang pose mikir* hahaha Jonginnya nggak kenapa-kenapa kok

**cute (Guest)**: waaah kamu sama kayak aku, chingu. Kalo emang ada film yang diadaptasi dari novel atau sebaliknya, aku juga lebih suka baca novelnya hihihi.

**maya han**: ahahaha nggak aneh aneh kok. Paling juga nanti Sehunnya tersiksa *evil laugh* nggak nggak, bercanda kok. Sepertinya sih nggak akan ada yang aneh aneh

**Kamong Jjong**: ini udah update

**afranabilah19**: hahaha iya, chingu. Ini udah di update

**askasufa**: Jongin lari soalnya takut diterkam Sehun #ditimpuk Sehun hahahaha. Nee, aku selalu semangat kalo udah berhubungan sama tulis menulis. Tapi sebel juga kalo udah kena writer block *curhat dikit* hihihi

Untuk para reader yang udah mau baca, review, favorite, dan follow ff-ku, makasih banyak. Ditunggu reviewnya, ya.

With love,

Kaiko94


	3. Chapter 2

**5 Centimeters per Second**

**Cast:** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, other cast(s).

**Genre:** Romance, Angst(?)

**Warn:** Yaoi, Crack Pairing, Typo(s)

**Author's Note:** FF ini adalah remake dari film animasi Jepang dengan judul yang sama. Jadi, jika ada yang pernah menonton filmnya pasti akan tahu alur cerita ff ini. Tapi maaf sebelumnya bagi yang sudah menonton filmnya. Cerita ini bakalan agak berbeda dari film tsb. Mungkin ada beberapa penambahan atau pengurangan scene. FF ini author dedikasikan untuk Event HunKai Sweet Couple.

.

.

.

**Aku sangat gembira kita berjanji untuk bertemu tanggal 5 Februari nanti. Setahun sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Bagaimanapun juga aku begitu cemas memikirkannya.**

**Kau tahu, Hun-ah? Ada pohon sakura besar di dekat rumahku. Selama musim gugur, tempat itu akan menjadi tempat dimana bunga sakura berguguran 5 sentimeter per detik.**

Seorang pemuda berwajah manis sedang duduk di bangku sebuah taman. Pemuda itu memandangi pohon sakura besar di samping kirinya. Pohon sakura yang saat ini hanya tinggal batangnya saja. Hal yang sangat wajar mengingat sekarang masih musim dingin.

Jongin—pemuda manis itu—mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam ini. Senyum manis masih setia menghiasi wajahnya yang berkilau ditempa cahaya bulan.

'**Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa melihat pohon itu bersamamu, Sehun-ah? Seperti apa yang dulu selalu kita lakukan.'**

* * *

**5 Februari, Musim Dingin Tahun Kedua Junior High School.**

Pagi ini Mokpo diguyur hujan deras. Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini cuaca di negeri Gingseng sedang tidak bersahabat.

Sehun terdiam memandang ke luar jendela. Ini sudah dua minggu ia masuk ke sekolahnya yang baru di Mokpo. Dan sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu Mokpo sering kali mendapat guyuran hujan tak terduga.

"Kau sudah melihat laporan cuaca hari ini?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari teman sekelas yang duduk di depannya, membuat Sehun kembali menatap ke depan. Merasa sedang ditanya, Sehun pun mengangguk. "Katanya akan turun salju."

Temannya itu—Youngjae—mengangguk antusias. "Kurasa hari ini akan sangat dingin."

"Wajar saja, bulan Februari kan masih termasuk musim dingin." Sahut Jeongmin. "Sepertinya akan ada banyak orang yang terkena flu."

Seorang gadis menghampiri mereka. "Hey, kajja, kita makan di kantin."

"Ah, ne, Suzy-ah." Ucap Youngjae dan Jeongmin bersamaan.

Sehun menatap mereka yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan kau-ikut-tidak-?. Ia tersenyum canggung. Aneh juga dipandangi seperti itu oleh tiga orang sekaligus. "Eum... Kalian saja yang pergi. Aku sedang tidak lapar."

"Geurae. Bye, Sehun-ah. Kajja, Youngjae, Jeongmin."

Setelah kepergian ketiga teman barunya itu, Sehun membuka buku catatannya. Di halaman belakang buku itu sudah tertera nama-nama 9 stasiun kereta yang akan ia lewati untuk sampai Seoul. Sehun juga sudah menyertakan jadwal keberangkatan kereta itu.

**Aku senang kau akan mengunjungiku. Karena rumahku jauh dari stasiun, aku akan menunggumu di stasiun saja. Aku akan berada di ruang tunggu stasiun pada pukul 7 malam. Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Sehun-ah. Perjalananmu hari ini akan sangat panjang.**

* * *

Sehun sudah tiba di stasiun kereta Mokpo. Ia membeli satu tiket dengan tujuan stasiun kereta kota Seoul. Sesuai laporan cuaca, sore ini butiran salju mulai nampak berjatuhan. Membuat gunung-gunung salju kecil di sekitar rel kereta.

Saat ini Sehun sudah berada di dalam kereta yang akan membawanya menuju Seoul, menuju tempat dimana orang yang ia cintai berada.

**Sehun POV.**

Pada hari yang dijanjikan dengan Jongin, turun salju selepas tengah hari. Sepertinya cuaca sedang sangat ekstrim. Kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah saatnya kereta melaju. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

**Flashback On.**

"Sehun-ah! Lihat, ada seekor anak anjing." Seru Jongin riang.

Sehun yang mendengar seruannya pun berlari kecil mendekati anak laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok itu. Mereka berdua berada di sebuah taman bermain di dekat rumah mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pemiliknya." Gumam Jongin yang sedang memeriksa leher anjing itu. Mencari nama pemilik anak anjing menggemaskan yang sekarang mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke tangan Jongin.

"Wah, sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Jongin-ah." Sehun ikut berjongkok dan mengusap bulu cokelat anjing itu.

Jongin terkikik melihat tingkah laku anak anjing ini. "Ayo, kita bawa pulang, Sehun-ah. Pasti Janggu dan Jjangah akan senang mendapat teman baru."

Jongin membawa anak anjing itu ke dalam gendongannya. Senyuman lebar yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tebalnya itu, membuat Sehun juga tersenyum. Anak laki-laki berwajah tampan itu sangat menyukai cara Jongin tersenyum. Terlihat sangat manis di matanya dan tak ayal membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Baru beberapa langkah, Sehun dibuat terkejut oleh seruan Jongin. "Changkkaman!"

"Waeyo, Jongin-ah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja kita belum memberi nama anak anjing ini." Kata Jongin polos.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengacak rambut hitam Jongin. "Aigoo, kukira ada apa. Kau ini..."

"Aiish... Sehun-ah, rambutku jadi berantakan." Jongin merapikan rambutnya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipi gembilnya menggembung kesal.

"Hahaha mian." Setelah mencubit pelan pipi Jongin, Sehun mulai memasang wajah berpikirnya. "Bagaimana jika kita menamainya Mongoo?"

Mata Jongin berbinar senang mendengar usulan Sehun. "Eum... nama yang bagus. Sekarang namamu adalah Mongoo, ne?" Kata Jongin pada anak anjing di gendongannya.

Guk! Guk!

Seolah mengerti perkataan Jongin, anak anjing itu menggonggong riang, lalu menjilati wajah Jongin. Membuat anak laki-laki itu tertawa geli.

"Sehun-ah, dia menyukai nama pemberianmu." Ucap Jongin pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memandanginya.

"Jinjja?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Hey, Mongoo. Namaku Jongin, dan ini Sehun." Jongin menyodorkan kaki kanan depan anak anjing itu ke hadapan Sehun. "Ayo, berkenalan dengannya, Sehun."

Sehun menjabat kaki anak anjing itu. Dengan tersenyum lebar, ia berkata, "Halo, Mongoo. Namaku Sehun. Aku adalah appamu dan Jongin adalah eommamu."

**Flashback Off.**

Kupikir Jongin dan aku memiliki kesamaan dalam pola pikir dan perasaan. Satu tahun setelah aku pindah ke Daegu pada saat sekolah dasar, Jongin juga pindah ke kelas yang sama denganku. Itulah awal pertemuan kami.

Kami, yang masih kecil dan sering sakit, lebih suka berada di perpustakaan daripada ke tempat bermain. Itulah mengapa kami secara alami menjadi teman baik. Karena hal itu, kami sering diolok-olok oleh teman-teman sekelas. Tapi, anehnya, saat kami bersama, kami tida pernah mengkhawatirkan hal-hal tersebut.

Sejak saat itu, kami pulang pergi sekolah bersama. Aku terus berpikir bahwa kami akan selalu bersama-sama untuk beberapa alasan.

* * *

**Stasiun Yongsanp'o.**

'**Selamat datang di Stasiun Yongsanp'o. Bagi para penumpang yang ingin menuju Seoul, silahkan transfer ke kereta bawah tanah Jalur Kwangju.'**

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku naik kereta sendirian. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku bepergian ke luar kota. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Entah karena ini pertama kalinya aku pergi sendiri atau karena aku akan bertemu dengan Jongin setelah ini.

**Tuuutt tuuuuttt!**

Kereta yang akan kutumpangi sudah datang. Aku memasuki gerbong kereta dan memilih duduk di pojok. Kereta ini terbilang cukup ramai. Ada lelaki tua yang membaca koran sambil merokok, ada beberapa gadis dengan seragam sekolah mereka sedang bergosip, ada pula beberapa orang yang memilih untuk tidur.

Aku memandang ke luar jendela. Menatap hamparan warna putih—salju. Butiran-butiran itu terus berjatuhan dari langit. Semoga Jongin memakai pakaian yang sangat tebal nanti. Aku tahu ia tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini.

**Sehun POV End.**

* * *

**Stasiun Kwangju.**

'**Kita akan segera tiba di Kwangju. Ulangi, kita akan segera tiba di Kwangju. Di Kwangju, kita akan berhenti untuk menunggu kereta ekspress yang akan tiba pada pukul 5 sore.'**

Sehun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Saat ini sudah pukul 4.55 sore, berarti ia hanya tinggal menunggu 5 menit untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke stasiun berikutnya.

Mata tajamnya kembali menatap langit. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar hingga menimbulkan uap. Detak jantungnya kembali berpacu. Menunggu 5 menit terasa seperti 5 tahun bagi Sehun.

**Flashback On.**

Jongin berdiri di hadapan sebuah telepon umum. Tangannya memegang gagang telepon yang sudah ia tempelkan ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseo. Eommoni, ini aku, Jongin." Kata Jongin saat nada sambung di seberang sana berhenti, digantikan oleh sapaan dari Nyonya Oh, atau ibu Sehun. "Apakah Sehun ada?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne." Jawab wanita paruh baya itu.

Jongin bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki di seberang sana. Disusul oleh sebuah kalimat yang terdengar seperti, "Sehun-ah, ada telepon untukmu dari Jongin."

Sehun menerima telepon yang diberikan oleh ibunya. "Waeyo, Jongin-ah?"

"Sehun-ah... Aku...aku akan pindah besok pagi." Suara Jongin terdengar lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

Sehun terbelalak kaget. "Huh? Pindah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan XOXO Junior High School? Kita sudah bekerja keras untuk masuk ke sana." Ucap Sehun dengan nada kecewa.

"Appa dan eomma sudah mendaftarkanku untuk masuk ke SM Junior High School di Seoul. Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah." Jongin tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Ia menangis di kotak telepon umum itu.

"Uljima... Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Jongin-ah." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang terisak di sana. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak mendengar kenyataan ini, apalagi mendengar tangisan Jonginnya.

"Aku sudah hiks memohon pada mereka hiks agar membiarkan—hiks—ku untuk menetap di Daegu bersama hiks bibi Byun, tapi...hiks mereka bilang...hiks hiks aku masih terlalu kecil untuk hiks berada jauh dari mereka."

"A-aku mengerti. Gwaenchana, Jongin-ah. Jangan menangis lagi." Sehun berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar, namun sebenarnya air matanya sudah menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya suara isak tangis yang sesekali terdengar dari keduanya.

**Flashback Off.**

**TBC or End?**

* * *

Maafin aku karena harus motong ceritanya sampai di sini. Ini udah lumayan panjang, 'kan? Maaf juga yang nggak ngerti alur cerita chap sebelumnya. Soalnya alur di filmnya juga seperti itu. Semoga di chap ini ada yang ngerti dengan alurnya.

**Balasan review:**

**Mizukami Sakura-chan**: Bukan kamu yang lola kok, chingu. Ini memang alurnya yang agak sulit dimengerti hehehe. Semoga chap ini udah bisa ngerti :)

**jongkwang**: ini udah panjang belum?

**jonginisa**: di sini udah ada hunkai moment-nya lho (walaupun dikit) :D

**novisaputri09**: sehun sama jongin kepisah waktu masuk SMP, chingu.

**Kamong Jjong**: hehehe ceritanya emang kayak gitu. Pakenya surat menyurat.

**Guest**: ini udah lanjut :)

: ini dilanjut saengie :)

**Sungie (Guest)**: haduh maaf ya kalo nggak bisa dimengerti. Semoga yang ini bisa dimengerti. Hahaha terima kasih udah suka.

**afranabilah19**: hahaha di chap ini Sehun lagi dalam perjalanan menemui Jongin. Mungkin chap depan baru ketemu.

**jongin48**: huhuhu sama, chingu. Aku juga meneteskan air mata pas nonton. Berdo'a aja semoga Sehun nggak semenderita itu ya hihihi.

**Akasuna no Akemi**: hahaha iya chingu. Semoga suka sama cerita ini ya :)

**Guest**: arraseo. Gomawo semangatnya :)

Untuk para reader yang udah mau baca, review, favorite, dan follow ff-ku, makasih banyak. Ditunggu reviewnya, ya.

With love,

Kaiko94


	4. Chapter 3

**5 Centimeters per Second**

**Cast:** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, other cast(s).

**Genre:** Romance, Angst(?)

**Warn:** Yaoi, Crack Pairing, Typo(s)

**Note:** FF ini adalah remake dari film animasi Jepang dengan judul yang sama. Jadi, jika ada yang pernah menonton filmnya pasti akan tahu alur cerita ff ini. Tapi maaf sebelumnya bagi yang sudah menonton filmnya. Cerita ini bakalan agak berbeda dari film tsb. Mungkin ada beberapa penambahan atau pengurangan scene. FF ini author dedikasikan untuk Event HunKai Sweet Couple.

Haduh haduh haduh... Maaf karena aku baru publish chap 3 nya sekarang. Hari senin kemarin udah mulai masuk kuliah soalnya. Banyak rapat pertunjukan drama juga semester ini #curhat dikit nggak apa-apa ya XD. Oh ya, biar lebih akrab, panggil aku Aiko aja, eonni atau saeng juga boleh. Aku satu line sama HunKai alias line 94 yeay *tepuk tangan sambil loncat-loncat bareng HunKai*. Sebagai permintaan maafku, chap ini aku buat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Oke, langsung aja ke cerita ya. Happy reading~

.

.

.

**Sehun POV.**

Jika aku mengingat kembali pada waktu Jongin menelponku malam itu, aku menjadi sangat menyesal. Jongin pasti sangat menderita—sama sepertiku—di sana. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Seharusnya aku menahannya untuk tetap tinggal. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi. Andai dia tidak pindah, bisa dipastikan kami masih akan tetap bersama hingga saat ini, bahkan mungkin sampai selamanya.

Namun, semuanya hanya tinggal penyesalan. Aku tidak bisa memutar waktu. Andai aku memiliki kekuatan time control.

**Sehun POV End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandang sekelilingnya. Stasiun Kwangju ini terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang hendak pulang ke rumah setelah lelah seharian bekerja. Ia dapat melihat genangan air yang tercipta karena sepatu orang-orang itu basah terkena air lelehan salju.

Hembusan angin dengan bau khas musim dingin memasuki indera penciuman pemuda berwajah poker face itu ketika ia menjejakkan kaki di peron 5, menunggu keretanya datang.

'**Mohon perhatian! Kepada seluruh penumpang kereta pada jalur 5 yang akan menuju Iri, dimohon untuk bersabar menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan terlambat 8 menit karena salju. Kami memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para penumpang yang tergesa-gesa atas keterlambatan ini. Terima kasih.'**

Sehun mengecek arloji dan kertas jadwal keberangkatan kereta di tangannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa jadwal keretanya akan tertunda karena salju sebelumnya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 17.10, sedangkan di kertasnya tertulis bahwa kereta akan meninggalkan stasiun Kwangju pada pukul 17.04.

Pemuda dingin itu mendengus kesal. Sungguh, ia sudah—sangat—tidak sabar untuk meninggalkan stasiun ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Seoul.

Cahaya kekuningan dari arah timur mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari pergelangan tangannya.

Keretanya sudah datang.

Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di bibir tipis Oh Sehun tatkala kereta itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Perhatian, perhatian! Karena salju turun sangat lebat, maka kereta ini diperkirakan akan terlambat sekitar 10 menit untuk tiba ke stasiun Iri. Kami meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para penumpang yang sedang tergesa-gesa.**

'Sial!' Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa salju turun selebat ini di akhir musim dingin? Huh~! Cuaca memang sulit diprediksi.

Untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya, Sehun lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang semula berdiri kokoh, kini telah digantikan dengan area persawahan yang diselimuti oleh benda putih dingin—salju.

Pemuda jangkung itu merapatkan mante tebal ketika hawa dingin mulai menusuk hingga tulang-tulangnya. Sebenarnya Sehun cukup menyukai musim dingin, namun, jika hawa dinginnya sampai seperti ini, ia lebih memilih musim panas saja.

'**Pemberhentian selanjutnya, stasiun Iri. Stasiun Iri. Kami ulangi sekali lagi! Pemberhentian selanjutnya, Stasiun Iri. Bagi penumpang yang hendak turun di Stasiun Iri, harap menyiapkan diri. Terima kasih.'**

Sekali lagi, pemberitahuan yang terdengar dari speaker di dalam gerbong kereta membuat Sehun menatap jadwal kereta yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia hanya terdiam di samping pintu kereta saat kereta itu berhenti di stasiun Iri. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di Seoul dan bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Bisakah kau menutup pintunya, Nak? Aku sangat kedinginan di sini."

Perkataan dengan nada sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya sedang meringkuk kedinginan di tempat duduknya.

"A-ah, jwiseonghamnida." Balas Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah menutup pintu kereta.

Pria itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya—tidak peduli. Kemudian kembali pada kegiatan awalnya—menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya—menghilangkan rasa dingin.

Perjalanan menuju stasiun berikutnya dilanjutkan 10 menit kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV.**

Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menempuh perjalanan dari stasiun satu ke stasiun lainnya luar biasa lama. Belum lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan saat kereta berhenti di tiap stasiun yang juga lama. Menurut rute kereta, masih ada beberapa stasin lagi yang harus kulalui.

Kulirik arlojiku untuk kesekian kalinya. Gawat. Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam tepat. Pasti Jongin sudah menungguku di stasiun Seoul.

Kuhela nafasku kasar. Padang gurun musim dingin yang tak terlihat di luar jendela, waktu yang terbuang sia-sia, rasa lapar yang kini mendera, semuanya terasa melemahkan hatiku sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku sedikit membanting tas ke bangku kereta dan kududukkan tubuhku di bangku tersebut. Waktu yang telah kami janjikan sudah terlewat dengan sia-sia. Saat ini pasti Jongin merasa cemas.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam saku mantelku. Di hari ketika telepon berdering, kenyataan bahwa aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Jongin, dan saat mengingat bahwa aku tidak bisa menghiburnya, aku sangat merasa malu.

**Flashback On.**

Terlihat dua anak laki-laki sedang berdiri berhadapan di koridor sebuah sekolah dasar di Daegu. Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan kelas 6 di sekolah itu.

"Jadi..." Jongin memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ia memasang senyum manisnya walaupun senyum itu jadi lebih terlihat jelas mengandung kegetiran di dalamnya. Apalagi saat mata kelamnya melihat raut wajah Sehun yang begitu menyedihkan di depannya. Dengan sangat tidak rela, ia berkata,

"Selamat tinggal, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tidak merespon. Ia hanya terdiam seperti patung. Matanya pun enggan memandang ke arah anak laki-laki yang ia anggap sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai ini. Jongin itu bagai oksigen bagi Sehun, jadi bagaimana bisa ia hidup jika Jongin pergi darinya?

**Flashback Off.**

Surat Jongin yang pertama, aku terima setengah tahun setelah kejadian itu. Selama musim panas tahun pertamaku di Junior High School, aku ingat apa yang dia tulis di surat itu.

Dua minggu sebelum hari ini, aku menulis sebuah surat yang akan keberikan padanya secara langsung. Surat yang berisi segala hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada Jongin, segala hal yang aku ingin dia mendengarnya. Jujur saja, aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan, termasuk tentang perasaanku.

**Sehun POV End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Penumpang yang hendak menuju Seoul harap pindah ke kereta yang berada di peron satu. Karena salju yang turun dengan lebat, jadwal keberangkatan kereta akan ditunda selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Kami memohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang terjadi karena cuaca saat ini. Terima kasih.'**

Sehun meremas kertas jadwal keberangkatan keretanya. Ia benar-benar muak dengan keterlambatan keretanya. Mau sampai kapan ia terjebak di setiap stasiun karena salju? Sekarang saja sudah pukul 20.15.

Untuk mendinginkan pikirannya, pemuda itu menuju mesin penjual minuman kaleng, hanya sekedar mendapatkan sekaleng kopi hangat yang tersedia di sana. Lama ia memandangi berkaleng-kaleng kopi yang berjajar di dalamnya, menentukan kopi mana yang ingin ia minum. Namun, ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan dompet dari saku mantelnya, surat yang telah ia tulis untuk Jongin terjatuh dan terbang terbawa angin yang berhembus kencang.

Seketika perasaannya bercampur aduk antara marah, sedih, kecewa, dan frustasi. Ia ingin meluapkan semua emosinya, tapi pada siapa? Pada apa? Tak terasa butir-butir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata tajamnya. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

'**Kereta dengan tujuan kota Seoul telah tiba di peron satu. Kepada para penumpang tujuan Seoul, diharapkan untuk memasuki kereta. Terima kasih.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derit roda kereta yang bergesekan dengan rel memenuhi gerbong kereta yang hanya dihuni oleh Sehun. Kaca jendela di sampingnya sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana karena tertutup embun yang sangat tebal. Tiba-tiba kereta yang ia tumpangi berhenti.

'**Mohon perhatian! Karena badai salju yang sedang terjadi saat ini, kereta akan berhenti sementara waktu. Kami memohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi. Kami tidak bisa memberikan perkiraan kapan kereta akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ulangi—'**

Sehun sudah tidak memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang announcer itu. Ia sibuk mengecek arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 20.54. Dengan putus asa, ia melepaskan jam tangangnya itu, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

**Flashback On.**

Jongin sedang duduk di bangku kereta dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan klub dancenya. Saat ini tangannya sedang asyik menulis sebuah surat. Sebuah surat yang akan ia kirimkan pada seseorang di Daegu sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun, Oh Sehun.

**Flashback Off.**

Entah karena apa, Sehun malah membayangkan Jongin yang selalu sendiri di dalam tidurnya. Sudah hampir dua jam kereta berhenti. Setiap menit terasa bagai selamanya bagi Sehun. Waktu seakan-akan mempunyai niat jahat untuk tidak mempertemukannya dengan Jongin.

'Jongin-ah... cepatlah... segeralah kembali ke rumah. Jangan menungguku, jebal!' Seru Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, meremas kuat bagian depan mantel yang menutupi pangkuannya. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh. Namun, percuma saja, toh air matanya tetap jatuh membasahi sebagian kecil mantelnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Perhatian, perhatian! Kereta sudah sampai di peron 3 stasiun kota Seoul. Kepada para penumpang yang hendak turun, diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap. Terima kasih.'**

Sehun segera bangkit dari bangkunya. Tak lupa ia menyelempangkan tas ke pundaknya. Matanya menatap jam dinding di peron stasiun begitu ia menapakkan kakinya turun dari kereta. Sudah pukul 23.15.

'Pasti Jongin sudah pergi.' Batinnya dalam hati.

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia terlambat lebih dari empat jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Deg!

Kakinya secara otomatis berhenti di tempat ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda sedang duduk di bangku ruang tunggu stasiun lewat ekor matanya. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati sosok pemuda yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Jongin-ah..." Panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Pemuda itu mendongak. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang manis. Seketika matanya membulat kaget melihat Sehun ada di hadapannya. Mereka berpandangan lama sekali. Manik hazel Sehun bertemu dengan manik black pearl kepunyaan Jongin. Hingga Jongin memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan mencengkeram bagian depan mantel Sehun. Kepalanya menunduk. Setelah itu terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir berisinya.

Sehun mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Jongin, memeluknya dengan erat. Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di perut datar Sehun, membalas pelukan pemuda itu tak kalah eratnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mashita~" Kata Sehun setelah menyeruput minuman hangat yang mereka—Sehun dan Jongin—beli di mesin penjual minuman kaleng.

"Jinjja? Ini hanya Cappucino biasa, Sehun-ah." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum manis yang masih setia melekat di bibirnya.

"Cappucino? Aku belum pernah meminumnya sebelumnya. Aku hanya tahu kopi hitam saja." Ujar Sehun polos.

"Mwo? Kau pasti sudah pernah meminum ini sebelumnya." Sangkal Jongin. Ia mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari dalam tas ranselnya. "Aku membuatkanmu kimbap, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku baru belajar membuatnya tadi pagi bersama eomma. Kau mau mencobanya, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. "Gomawo, Jongin-ah. Kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia menyodorkan sekotak kimbap ke hadapan pemuda milky skin itu, yang dengan semangatnya mulai mengambil sepotong kimbap.

Dengan mata berbinar senang, Sehun memasukkan kimbap itu ke mulutnya dalam sekali suap. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Otte?" Tanya Jongin was was. Ia takut jika Sehun tidak menyukai masakannya.

"Kimbap ini benar-benar kimbap terenak yang pernah kumakan. Bahkan kimbap buatanmu mengalahkan kimbap buatan bibi Jung yang terkenal sangat enak itu." Jawab Sehun riang.

Jongin memukul bahu Sehun pelan dengan kepala tertunduk karena malu. "Kau ini, selalu saja melebih-lebihkan."

"Aniya, aku berkata jujur, Jongin-ah. Kimbap ini benar-benar enak." Elak Sehun.

"Itu pasti karena efek perutmu yang kelaparan, Sehun-ah." Jongin terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya ini. "Aku akan memakannya juga."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengambil satu potong kimbap dan melahapnya. Mereka berdua meneruskan acara makan mereka dengan sesekali di iringi percakapan dan canda-tawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan keluar dari stasiun setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka. Petugas stasiun berkata bahwa stasiun itu akan tutup karena sudah tidak ada kereta yang akan berangkat sebagai akibat dari badai salju hari ini.

Jongin berlarian kecil di depan Sehun, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakannya. Permukaan tanah yang tertutup salju tebal, membuat jejak kaki mereka tercetak jelas di sana.

Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa hanya dengan kehadiran keduanya di sisi masing-masing, sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka merasa bahagia.

"Kau lihat pohon itu?" Tanya Jongin memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Jemarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan menunjuk ke sebuah pohon besar yang ada di sisi kanan mereka.

"Apakah itu pohon yang ada di surat?" Sehun bertanya balik.

Jongin mengangguk antusias. "Ne. Itu adalah pohon sakura yang kubicarakan di surat."

Mereka berdua menatap pohon di hadapan mereka dengan berbinar. Mimpi Jongin terwujud. Mimpinya untuk melihat pohon sakura ini bersama Sehun telah terwujud, walaupun saat ini bukan musim gugur.

"Lihatlah, Sehun-ah." Jongin menengadahkan tangannya. Sebutir salju mendarat dengan sempurna di telapak tangannya yang kini sudah tidak terbalut kaos tangan. "Bukankah ini seperti bunga sakura yang berguguran?"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang tengah tersenyum. Pemuda itu nampak sangat indah di mata tajam Sehun. Apalagi dengan butiran-butiran salju yang turun di sekitarnya, membuat hati Sehun berdesir. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Ne, kau benar. Salju ini seperti bunga sakura yang berguguran."

Setelah itu, mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain. Seolah ingin menyelami sosok masing-masing lewat tatapan mata. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, kini Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin—yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas keduanya yang menerpa wajah mereka masing-masing.

5 senti,

4 senti,

3 senti,

2 senti,

1 senti, dan—

**Chu~**

Bibir keduanya saling menempel, merasakan sensasi baru yang mana rasanya seperti ada ribuan, bahkan jutaan, kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya di perut mereka. Rasanya sedikit aneh, namun juga menyenangkan.

Semula mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir hingga tangan Sehun—yang awalnya berada di samping kanan-kiri tubuhnya—kini sudah berada di sisi kanan-kiri pinggang ramping Jongin. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang sedikit menuntut.

Dengan ragu, Jongin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, mengusap rambut bagian belakang Sehun berharap Sehun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dalam ciuman itu, mereka dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan lain. Perasaan takut kehilangan dan ditinggalkan. Perasaan pedih saat memikirkan bagaimana jika setelah ini mereka tidak akan bersama selamanya. Perasaan terluka saat memikirkan mereka akan kembali menjalani hidup mereka sendiri. Tidak bersama seperti saat ini atau beberapa tahun lalu.

Namun, kegelisahan yang mereka rasakan segera meleleh ketika mereka merasakan kehangatan bibir masing-masing. Karena kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka, keduanya melepas tautan bibir itu. Menyisakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

Jongin—dengan wajah merah campuran antara malu dan kehabisan oksigen—memeluk Sehun erat. Dibalas oleh pemuda poker face itu dengan pelukan yang tak kalah eratnya.

**Sehun POV.**

Malam ini, kami memutuskan untuk menginap di gudang kecil di samping tanah lapang. Berbagi selimut tua yang kami temukan di gudang itu. Kami saling bertukar cerita dengan posisi Jongin membaringkan kepalanya di dadaku dan kedua tanganku yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya hingga kami terlelap dalam posisi seperti itu.

**Sehun POV End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah muncul di ufuk timur menandakan hari baru telah datang. Pagi ini Sehun akan kembali ke Mokpo dengan menggunakan kereta api yang sudah mulai beroperasi kembali. Jongin mengantarnya hingga ke stasiun.

Mereka berdiri canggung di samping kereta. Dengan langkah berat, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gerbong.

"Eum... Sehun-ah..."

Suara Jongin yang terdengar lirih membuat Sehun membalikkan badannya. "Ne?"

"Sehun-ah... kau akan—"

Ada jeda yang agak panjang setelahnya. Namun, Sehun tetap menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu. Berharap bahwa Jongin akan mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap dirinya. Anggap ia pengecut karena tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Sehun merasa takut. Takut jika setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, Jongin akan menjauhinya, atau bahkan membencinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang. Aku yakin itu." Ucap Jongin mantap. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sehun tahu Jongin memaksakan senyumannya itu.

"Gomawo." Belum sempat Sehun berkata lebih jauh lagi, pintu gerbong kereta menutup, pertanda bahwa kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi. "Jongin-ah, kau juga harus baik-baik saja di sini. Kita akan saling mengirim surat. Jika perlu, kita juga akan saling bertelepon." Seru Sehun dari dalam.

Saat ini, langit nampak sangat cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan dan terbang kesana-kemari dengan pasangannya. Jauh berbeda dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang harus kembali berpisah. Tanpa kejelasan hubugan mereka. Tanpa pernyataan cinta dari keduanya.

**TBC or End?**

* * *

Otte? Udah panjang kan ini? Semoga pada suka ya sama chap yang ini. Di sini moment HunKai-nya udah aku buat sebanyak mungkin dan seromantis mungkin menurut kemampuanku. Oh ya, buat review-nya maaf nggak bisa bales satu per satu.

**Balasan review:**

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: **ini mereka ketemu lagi kok, tapi trus dipisahin lagi *evil laugh* gomawo atas sarannya. Bener-bener berterima kasih deh sama kamu atas masukannya. Sebenernya aku bener-bener bingung mau nulis pengumuman yang di keretanya itu gimana hehe. Tapi yang ini semoga lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Amin.

**Sungie (Guest): **alhamdulilah kalau udah mengerti. Semoga yang ini makin bisa dimengerti ya, saeng. Tenang gimana nih maksudnya? :D

**Akasuna no Akemi: **tenang tenang, aku kasih sedikit bocoran ya... Sehun di sini nggak semenderita Takaki di filmnya kok. Dan kemungkinan—ini baru kemungkinan lho ya—endingnya bakalan nggak senyesek filmnya. Akan ada beberapa alur cerita yang aku ubah kok.

**Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara: **jinjja? Hahaha aku yang nggak ngerti itu pas episode keduanya. Duh, aku bener-bener nggak mudeng di situ.

**Thanks to: novisaputri09, adilia taruni 7, Jongin48, Jongkwang, Mizukami Sakura-chan, cute (Guest), maya han, Kamong Jjong, afranabilah19, askasufa, jonginisa, liaoktaviani joaseo, sungie (Guest), Akasuna no Akemi, Guest, aldi loveydovey, hyura kim 5, flamintsqueen, Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara, onlysekai.**

Untuk para reader yang udah mau baca, review, favorite, dan follow ff-ku, makasih banyak. Ditunggu reviewnya, ya.

With love,

Kaiko94


	5. Chapter 4

**5 Centimeters per Second**

**Cast:** Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, other cast(s).

**Genre:** Romance, Angst(?)

**Warn:** Yaoi, Crack Pairing, Typo(s)

**Note:** FF ini adalah remake dari film animasi Jepang dengan judul yang sama. Jadi, jika ada yang pernah menonton filmnya pasti akan tahu alur cerita ff ini. Tapi maaf sebelumnya bagi yang sudah menonton filmnya. Cerita ini bakalan agak berbeda dari film tsb. Mungkin ada beberapa penambahan atau pengurangan scene. FF ini author dedikasikan untuk Event HunKai Sweet Couple.

Mianhae~ T_T baru update sekarang. Tugas-tugas kuliah bener-bener nyita waktu dan pikiran. Sampe-sampe aku bisa nulisnya pas pulang ke rumah kemarin. Maafin aku ya readers tersayang~ kalo kalian mau maafin aku, nanti dicium satu per satu sama Jongin oppa hihihi.

Oke, langsung aja ke cerita ya. Happy reading~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Musim semi, beberapa tahun kemudian.**

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, dan tahun-tahun pun silih berganti. Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan Sehun dan Jongin terakhir kali. Sekarang Sehun sudah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan game terbesar di Seoul sebagai perancang game. Setelah lulus dari bangku Senior High School, pemuda berkulit putih itu memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di Seoul untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Minggu pagi yang cerah di bulan April ini, Sehun habiskan berjam-jam waktu senggangnya di depan komputer di apartemennya, merancang sebuah game inovasi terbaru sebagai tugas dari bosnya—Park Chanyeol. Ruangan yang sedikit berantakan, tidak membuat konsentrasinya berkurang walaupun hanya secuil.

Angin musim semi berhembus kencang memasuki jendela kamar apartemennya yang memang sengaja ia buka. Sehelai kelopak bunga sakura terjatuh di dekat cangkir kopi di hadapannya—mungkin terbawa angin—membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari depan komputer. Helai demi helai kelopak bunga yang kecil itu berjatuhan di meja kerjanya, menyusul kelopak bunga sakura yang pertama jatuh di sana.

Dalam sekejap mata, Sehun sudah memakai jaket dan sepatunya. Tanpa peduli bahwa komputernya masih menyala, ia mengunci pintu apartemen dan, dengan langkah cepat, menaiki lift menuju basement bangunan tinggi ini.

Berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemen dengan pemandangan bunga-bunga sakura sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin yang Sehun jalani selama musim semi dan musim gugur. Memikirkan musim semi dan musim gugur, ditambah kenangan manis akan kedua musim itu, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau kembali memikirkan Jongin.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu memang sudah tidak tinggal di Seoul lagi sejak masuk Senior High School. Ia kembali pindah ke kota Busan. Kota yang terkenal dengan keindahan pantainya. Jika dipikir-pikir, percuma saja Sehun pindah ke Seoul saat Jongin sudah tidak ada di kota ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia harus tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya untuk meraih cita-cita sekaligus menjalankan amanah dari sang appa.

Sehun menatap pohon sakura besar di hadapannya. Seulas senyum tampan terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Walaupun begitu, jika dilihat-lihat lagi, matanya menunjukkan rasa sedih, rindu, dan... perih.

'Bagaimana kabarmu, Jongin-ah?'

'Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?'

'Apa kau... bahagia?'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu terlintas di pikiran pemuda tampan itu setiap kali otaknya memikirkan Jongin. Sejak pertemuan mereka 10 tahun lalu, Sehun dan Jongin tidak pernah lagi bertemu. Mereka hanya berkirim surat dan saling menelpon beberapa kali hingga Jongin pindah ke Busan. Sejak saat itu, mereka tidak pernah menghubungi satu sama lain, atau lebih tepatnya, Jongin tidak pernah menghubungi Sehun lagi.

Kenapa Sehun tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu? Jika kalian bertanya seperti itu, maka Sehun akan menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Sehun tidak tahu alamat Jongin sekarang, Jongin tidak memberitahukannya. Nomor ponselnya pun sudah tidak aktif. Jongin seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Tiga bulan pertama setelah Jongin menghilang, Sehun benar-benar terpuruk. Ia mogok makan, tidak pernah keluar rumah, bahkan keluar kamar saja jika dihitung tidak lebih banyak dari jari-jari di salah satu tangan. Sehun juga sempat tidak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan penuh.

Orang tuanya benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun. Mereka hampir saja pergi ke Busan untuk mencari Jongin agar Sehun dapat kembali seperti semula ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun keluar kamar dan berkata bahwa ia akan kembali bersekolah. Perasaan pasangan suami-istri tersebut kala itu tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Mereka benar-benar sangat bersyukur atas kembalinya putra semata wayang mereka—walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Apa kalian penasaran penyebab Sehun kembali seperti semula? Jawabannya sederhana, hanya sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di surat terakhir Jongin sebelum pemuda tan itu menghilang.

"**Kejarlah apapun yang menjadi tujuanmu, Sehun-ah, walaupun jalan menuju tujuanmu itu teramat sangat sulit."**

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kalimat itu yang membuat Sehun kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Masih ada satu kalimat pamungkas lagi dari Jongin—dan ia rasa kalimat itulah yang menjadi penyemangatnya. Kalimat yang berbunyi,

"**Aku percaya kau bisa, Hunnie."**

Jika Jongin saja percaya bahwa Sehun bisa melewati masa-masa sulit, kenapa ia tidak bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri? Dan juga, hal yang menjadi tujuan Sehun sampai saat ini adalah Jongin. Jongin yang selalu mengisi hatinya selama ini. Jongin yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya. Jongin yang begitu ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Musim dingin. Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

Sehun turun dari bus di halte dekat apartemennya di daerah Gangnam. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantornya di daerah Gyeongi-do. Malam ini udara kota Seoul mengalami penurunan dari udara di malam-malam sebelumnya, jelas saja ini sudah masuk bulan Desember yang berarti sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Sepanjang jalan menuju apartemennya, banyak terpampang pernak-pernik khas Natal. Pohon-pohon dililit oleh lampu warna-warni yan berkerlap-kerlip layaknya bintang di angkasa.

**Drrrt drrrt drrrt!**

Sehun merogoh saku mantelnya. Mengeluarkan benda persegi—ponselnya—dari dalam sana ketika benda itu bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia terdiam seketika melihat caller id yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

**Baekhyun is calling.**

Itu dari Baekhyun, teman kuliah sekaligus teman satu kantornya. Teman yang memiliki perasaan lebih dari teman untuknya. Ya, Baekhyun—pemuda berparas cantik itu—menyukai Sehun, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintai pemuda itu. Sehun tahu hal ini. Bahkan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku perkuliahan.

Sayangnya, di hati pemuda berwajah dingin itu hanya ada satu nama. Kim Jongin. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, seluruh ruang di hatinya hanya terisi oleh pemuda manis itu.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat butiran-butiran berwarna putih—salju—berjatuhan dari langit. Ponsel di tangannya sudah tidak bergetar lagi—tanda bahwa panggilan itu telah berakhir, bahkan sebelum dijawab oleh sang penerima panggilan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kau kembali saat tahun baru, Jongin-ah?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya—Nyonya Kim—pada pemuda manis. Mereka berada di stasiun untuk mengantarkan keberangkatan Jongin ke Seoul beberapa saat lagi.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang eomma. Eommanya ini memang tidak pernah bisa berada jauh dari dirinya. "Akan kuusahakan, Eomma. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kupersiapkan terlebih dahulu, jadi—"

"Gwaenchana. Kau harus memasakkan makanan yang lezat untuknya." Potong Nyonya Kim.

Jongin berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, lalu tertawa gugup. "Ah...arraseo, Eomma."

"Jika ada apa-apa, beritahu kami, Jongin-ah." Kini giliran Tuan Kim yang berbicara. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran.

Jongin menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tenanglah, Appa, Eomma. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ada Kris hyung yang akan menjagaku di sana."

**Tuut tuuuut!**

Suara kereta—yang menjadi tanda kereta akan berangkat—memasuki indera pendengar mereka. Jongin memeluk kedua orang tuanya bergantian. "Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin. Kembalilah ke rumah, Appa, Eomma. Aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong."

Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Jongin memasuki gerbong kereta. Hari ini ia akan mengunjungi tunangannya setelah lima bulan tidak bertemu. Ya, Jongin sudah bertunangan—lebih tepatnya dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

Kris Wu—tunangannya—adalah anak dari sahabat Appanya. Ia pemuda yang baik, dewasa, pekerja keras, dan penuh kharisma. Wajah tampan yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi dingin, tubuh tinggi bak model, dan kulit seputih susu yang dimilikinya selalu mengingatkan Jongin akan seseorang. Seseorang yang mengisi hatinya dulu—hingga kini. Pemuda itu Oh Sehun.

**Jongin's POV.**

Jika melihat salju di luar dari jendela kereta seperti ini, aku jadi teringat tentangmu. Tentang kisah kita ketika kita masih anak-anak. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk melupakan semua kenangan kita saat semua benda di sekelilingku mengingatkanku tentangmu.

Di hati dan pikiran ini pun hanya ada namamu yang terus terukir. Bahkan di saat aku sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain, cinta ini masih berpihak padamu, Sehun-ah. Jika aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, aku akan kembali ke masa-masa di saat kita bersama-sama melewati hari demi hari.

Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?

**Jongin's POV End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandang hiruk pikuk kota Seoul di hari Minggu melalui beranda apartemennya. Sebatang rokok yang sudah disulut berada di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Semenjak kuliah, ia memang mulai mengenal rokok. Saat sedang stres, benda bernikotin itulah yang akan menemaninya.

Bunyi dering ponsel dari dalam apartemennya mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Dengan sedikit malas, ia meraih benda persegi yang tergeletak di meja, bahkan saking malasnya ia sampai menendang kaleng minuman kosong di lantai.

Sebuah gambar amplop di layar ponselnya menunjukkan bahwa ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Sehun membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya sekilas.

Pesan itu dari Baekhyun. Menanyakan kabarnya, apakah ia sudah makan, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya. Sehun menutup ponselnya tanpa berniat untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Ia mengambil jaket dan mantelnya, memakai sepatu, lalu pergi ke luar apartemennya.

Sehun berjalan tanpa arah. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki membawanya. Hingga kini ia duduk di sebuah taman di pusat kota. Matanya memandang sekeliling. Ramai. Kata itu langsung terlintas di otaknya ketika matanya menangkap banyaknya pengunjung taman ini. Sebagian besar dari pengunjung itu adalah keluarga dan sisanya pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Mungkin hanya Sehun saja yang mendatangi taman ini seorang diri.

Pemuda tampan itu mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bangku dan memejamkan kedua mata elangnya. Tidur sejenak tidak apa-apa, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Sayang." Ucap pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirangnya kepada pemuda manis di sampingnya.

"Woah! Tamannya ramai sekali, hyung." Sahut pemuda manis dengan mata berbinar menatap taman di depan mereka.

Kris—pemuda tampan—tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos pemuda di sampingnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusak rambut dark brown milik pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Tentu saja ramai, Jongin-ah. Kau lupa jika hari ini hari Minggu, eoh?"

Jongin menoleh menatap Kris sambil meringis. Ia lupa jika hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Jongin tiba kemarin sore di Seoul dan Kris berjanji mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari Minggu ini.

"Hyung, ayo kita beli ice cream." Pinta Jongin saat mereka sudah berada di dalam taman.

Kris membatu melihat tatapan puppy eyes yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu. Ugh... Jongin menggemaskan sekali dengan tatapan itu. Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Kris untuk bernafas. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Kris mendengus pelan. Seandainya Jongin juga mempunyai perasaan cinta padanya, pasti ia akan menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Tapi sayangnya, Jongin mencintai orang lain. Hatinya sudah tertutup untuk orang lain, dan hanya terbuka untuk seseorang—yang tentu saja bukan dirinya.

Ya, Kris sudah tahu tentang kisah percintaan Jongin dengan—siapa nama pemuda itu? Ah ya, Oh Sehun. Selama ini Jongin hanya menganggap Kris sebagai kakaknya, tapi Kris tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia sudah bertekad akan selalu mensupport Jongin dan membuat Jongin bahagia walaupun bukan dengannya. Kris tidak membutuhkan balasan atas perasaan cintanya karen bisa berada di sisi Jongin saja sudah membuat Kris bahagia. Sangat dewasa, bukan?

"Hyung~" Rengek Jongin sambil menggoyangkan lengan kemeja bagian kiri yang dipakai Kris ketika ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari tunanganya itu.

Kris mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Uh-oh, geurae. Kau tunggu aku di bangku ini. Aku akan membelikan ice cream cokelat untukmu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Kris. Pemuda itu benar-benar baik hati. "Gomawo, hyung. Kris hyung jjang~!" Kata Jongin sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Kris mengacak rambut Jongin sekali lagi sebelum beranjak untuk membelikan ice cream yang Jongin inginkan.

Setelah Kris menghilang dari pandangannya, raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sendu. Ia menatap pohon sakura yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu kecil di seberang sana. Entahlah. Jika melihat pohon sakura ia selalu teringat pada Sehun. Ah, pemuda itu, bagaimana ya kabarnya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Menghalangi pandangannya yang tertuju pada pohon sakura. Karena posisinya yang duduk, ia harus mendongak untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang sudah berani menggangu kegiatannya ini.

Mata Jongin terbelalak, seolah hendak keluar dari kelopaknya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini...

"S-sehun? / Jong-in? / Sayang..."

**TBC or End?**

Huah~ *lap keringet* akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 nya. Gimana? Nggak sesuai harapan, ya? Di sini emang aku bikin beda ceritanya. Ini real pemikiranku lho ya. Kayaknya chap depan bakal tamat. Tapi aku nggak tau bisa update lagi kapan, soalnya dari hari sabtu besok sampe minggu depan aku KKL. Mungkin minggu depannya lagi baru bisa publish. Mianhae chingu ^^

**Thanks to: novisaputri09, adilia taruni 7, Jongin48, Jongkwang, Mizukami Sakura-chan, cute (Guest), maya han, Kamong Jjong, afranabilah19, askasufa, jonginisa, liaoktaviani joaseo, sungie (Guest), Akasuna no Akemi, Guest, aldi loveydovey, hyura kim 5, flamintsqueen, Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara, onlysekai, leeyeol, myungricho, kaihun70, kkaebsongggooholat, blissfulxo, ling-ling pandabear.**

Maaf nggak bisa balas review satu-satu. Untuk para reader yang udah mau baca, review, favorite, dan follow ff-ku, makasih banyak. Ditunggu reviewnya, ya.

With love,

Kaiko94


End file.
